Let It Be More Than Words
by DeathsMannequin
Summary: Jake imprints on Bella, but Bella doesn't kno. She has finally moved on and is abosolutely in love with him. He waits for the perfect time to tell her, what better place than at a bonfire. What better way to tell her than through his guitar. Team Jake.
1. It'll Be Fun!

**A/N: Hello, well this is my first fanfic EVER lol. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, the song of "More than words" is sang by Frankie J. So, when you think of the voice just picture that voice. =] **

**Also I'd like to point out that, Bella never jumped and ended up moving on with Jake. (go team Jacob! Sorry team Edward.) Edward never ends up coming back, um hope it helps with the story.**

**I do not own Twilight or the song I used in this fanfiction.**

_**JPOV**_

"Come on Bells! It'll be fun! Don't make me do the look," I begged Bells giving her my best puppy eyed with a little lip pouting. She knew she could couldn't resist the look. Once she looked at me, she gave.

"Oh, fine. Alright I'll go to the bonfire tonight." She said as she smiled at me. "Yes, thank you!" I said as I gave her a big bear hug and twirling her around in a circle. She was giggling, oh how I loved that giggle.

"Jake! You're going to make me get dizzy!" She giggled again as she told me.

"Okay, well I am going to get ready, I suggest you do the same. I'll be back at seven to come pick you up, okay?" I told her as we got up and out of the house making our way to my Rabbit.

"Sure, just call me before you leave, okay?" I smiled at her and nodded. I embraced her and kissed her lips.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Jake." I loved the warm feeling that ran through me every time she said it back. Only knowing she meant it as well, just intensified it more. I started the Rabbit and headed towards La Push, tonight was going to be great!

I know Bella hates surprises, but that wasn't going to stop.

I had to tell her tonight.

I had to tell her that I imprinted... _on_ _her._

**Well how did you like that for starters? Well hope you guys review, i promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm working on it as i type. R&R please and thank you.**


	2. Headed to First Beach

**A/N: Hey guys sorry the last chapter was super short, I promise to make this one at least longer. I also forgot to mention if the characters are OOC, then my bad.**

**I do not own Twilight nor the song,either.**

**BPOV**

I waited for Jake on my porch, just as he said he was by right around seven. I smiled as I heard him pull up, I walked over to the car and got into the passenger's side.

"Hey, Bells." Jake said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smile at him loving every little affection he gave towards me. He had really completely made the hole, the ache in my chest. He made my heart whole again.

"Hi Jake." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Of course, I'm just really nervous that's all." I let it slip as he pulled out of my drive way. I knew if I didn't tell him now he would be really tense about it later on. If I was tense, then so was he. I didn't know why, its just always been that way ever since he got his growth spurt. It had been over three weeks ago when it happen, it was when Jake left me. I remember when Jake first started avoiding me, it was when he started to hang out with Sam Uley. The sudden thought of it brought a pang of hurt to my heart. I really thought Jake had abandoned me, but turns out after the fight we had at his house he couldn't be away from me any longer. He even sneaked into my window that same night to apologize to me. I suddenly felt the right side of my lip twitch into a smile as I remembered that night.

It was also later on that night – well morning to be precise that I found out my best friend Jacob Black, was a werewolf.

I felt a very warm large hand suddenly on my small one. That's when I looked up and realized I had dazed out of the conversation I was having with Jake.

"You okay, Bells?" I looked up to see a worried face Jake. I smiled at him and it some how put him at ease. "Yeah, I'm fine I guessed just dazed out for a sec." I said giving him a sheepish smile with a little laugh. He quirked up an eyebrow, giving him that sexy look with that eyebrow arch of his. God, how I envied people who were to do that with such ease. I had tried many times before to get my eyebrow to do that, but with no such avail.

"A sec, Bells? We already entering La Push." My eyes almost popped out of my sockets as I turned beet red while he laughed at my reaction. "What made you daze out like?" He asked showing his interest in finding out. Crap, I couldn't tell him I was thinking about the day I thought he abandoned me. That would just put everyone in a sad mood. Think, Bella! Quickly too, before he looks. Crap, he's looking! Say something, Bella! Anything, just say something!

"U-Uh I l-like chocolate?" It was suppose to sound like an answer, but came out like a question. Chocolate, Bella? Really? You have got to be kidding me. I should have just stayed quiet. Jake stared at me confused then just gave me a warm smile, _my smile._

He decided to leave it at that, he knew better than not push the subject if I came out saying something like, but I would tell him later if he did ask. I just didn't want to talk about it right now it was still a touchy subject between Jake and I. "We'll we're here." I looked out the Rabbit for the first time to see that we were already at First Beach. He opened the door for as I was hit with a wave of salt water from the beach. I absolutely loved the way the beach smelled every time I came here.

We held hands as we made our way down to the beach. Moments like these are what I loved most when I was Jake. It felt so perfect being with him, I was head over heals with this man. He made me feel whole, like he was my other half. Without him was a very scary thought, I couldn't be without him. I needed him, I ached for him when he was away. I didn't feel complete if he was there. I never ever felt this way about anyone, EVER. Not even for Edward. Its been this way for three weeks as well, as soon as I saw Jake _that day_, I felt him become my whole world. I felt someone hit me with a trailer as I felt my body still, but my soul was not intact. I felt as if I could feel my soul entwining with another being.

This being was Jake, it felt as if our souls shot up into the sky spinning until they were finally intact with each other. I knew, and he knew, I could see it in his eyes as well when he first looked at me. When we caught each others gaze. What was only for mere seconds felt like an eternity to me.

An eternity with Jake.

I looked up and saw the man I loved most in the world look at me with such warmth, love, affection, everything I had ever wanted. It was in his eyes all along, it has always been there. I only noticed up until three weeks ago. I couldn't help, but smile as I knew my eyes reflected the same gaze. He put his warm hand on my cheek and kissed my lips. I felt the electricity go through my body as he kissed me. It was a simple, yet meaningful kiss. A kiss to let me know that no matter what he was always going to be with me, stay by me. As I gave him that same message with my kiss, too.

"I love you, Jacob." I sighed as we broke away. "I love you, Bella." I felt my heart soar as he said it, what might have intensified it was that he called me Bella, not Bells. "Come on, lets get going, every one will be wondering why we took so long. Best not to give them ideas." Jake said while winking at me. "Or in your case wishful thinking." I said, I couldn't help but laugh as I saw his face turn beet red. So, he had given it thought.

We continued walking until we saw the whole group, well Jake's group of friends to exact. I never really did get a chance to meet any of them, only Embry and Quil. Well, first time for everything. I hope they like me, I couldn't bear it to be unaccepted or unworthy to hang with them. It would really hurt to be honest.

As we got closer to the group, I saw that all eyes were on us. Oh god, I hope this goes well.

**Well that's it for this chapter, ill post another chapter as soon as I'm done putting this one up. Tell me what you guys think of it. Thanks**


	3. Headed to First Beach JPOV

**A/N: Hey every one! Thanks to every one who reviewed and add my story to their fav/alert. Thank you guys, you are awesome.**

**BIG NOTE: the song Jake will be singing is not "More Than Words" anymore, I've decided to change it. Sorry guys, but this chapter will be like "Headed to First Beach", but in Jacob's POV. Sorry guys for who were was waiting for Jake to tell Bella already. Next Chapter, I swear will be the chapter where Jacob tells Bella. **

**I do not own Twilight. **

**JPOV**

I started the Rabbit as soon as I finished calling Bella and letting her know that I was on my way. The drive wasn't long, it was only a 10-15 minute drive to get to Bell's house. As I pulled into her drive way I saw her waiting on the porch. She looked so beautiful, she looked beautiful in anything she wore. She was wearing a deep dark blue sweater, that hugged her torso perfectly in every way. She wore blue jeans that made her curves more curvy and shaped her legs beautifully, but what made her look so cute is that she wore her black Chuck's with them. I've always thought that Chucks made her look even more cute for some odd reason.

She made her way to the Rabbit and hopped in. "Hey, Bells." I said as I leaned into her and gave her soft cheek a kiss. I felt her lips curve into a smile as I kissed her cheek. "Hey, Jake." She said as she pressed her soft lips into my cheek kissing me in return. God, I loved this girl more than she could even imagine. She was perfect in her own way, and it drove head over heels in love with her. No one could hold my heart the way Bella Marie Swan held my heart.

"You ready to head out?" I asked as I pulled out and made our way to La Push. "Of course, I'm just really nervous that's all." I heard her reply softly. I didn't need her to say that to know how nervous she really was.

"What's got you so nervous, Bells?" I asked, knowing that must have been the dumbest question she's ever heard. Sadness started to fill me as I thought the different responses Bella could say to that. I was really scared Bella would reject me if I told her she was my imprint. I've been so scared lately that it makes me think that Bella would say really hurtful things to me, when in reality Bella was not even nowhere near that. It also made me sad to think about of my imprint like that.

She's the love of my life! How could I think such awful things like that? Before I could think anymore I had only realized then that Bella never responded to what I asked. I looked her way expecting a glare of how I could ask such a dumb question, but I saw her deep in thought.

She always did look prettiest when she was thinking, especially if she was dazed out as she was right now. It was when I could really look at her, to see all her beauty in just that moment. It wasn't often that I caught her deep in thought, but when I did it was always worth it.

I saw the right side of her lip twitch up into a smile. I couldn't but smile myself. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. I was kinda worried what she was thinking that made her switch from happy to deep in thought again.

I put my hand on top of her small one. I guess that's what snapped her back into reality as she looked up at me.

"You okay, Bells?" I asked, I'm guessing she saw my concern on my face as she just smiled at me. I instantly felt as ease, she was everything to me. If something bothered her, it bothered me. When she was happy, I was happy. When she was with me, I felt _complete._

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess I just dazed out for a sec." She said as tried to play it as a joke I'm guessing. I arched my eyebrow up as I eyed her, showing my amusement. Now, I was really starting to wonder what she was thinking that made her think she dazed out only for a sec.

"A sec, Bells? We're already entering La Push." Her eyes nearly popped out of skull as her face turned beat red from embarrassment I'm guessing. I couldn't help, but laugh as I saw the surprise on her face.

"What made you daze out like that?" I asked hinting my interest.

When I didn't hear her respond I looked up to see her fighting an internal battle in her head. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she caught me starring at her, she looked even more frantic that made my smile wider as how cute it made her look.

"U-Uh, I l-like chocolate?" I almost didn't hear her respond as I was caught up in admiring her cuteness. I was confused when I first heard it almost forgetting what I had asked until it processed and I couldn't but smile, _her smile._

I knew better than to push the subject, so I left it as that. "Well, we're here." I told her as I got off and opened her door and entwining our fingers.

Bella took a big whiff of air, it smelled of salt water. Bella loves how the ocean smells, its her favorite scent. I wonder if a wolf could smell like the ocean. If I could smell like the beach I would love it. If Bella could smell the beach as my scent, then I would never smell bad to her! I looked down beside me to see Bella, _my Bella._

She was made for me, and only me. She was my perfect half, the ying to my yang. She was everything that needed a pair to function. You know, like sun and moon, day and night, peanut butter and jelly. I felt so horrible when I first had phased, I couldn't go anywhere near her. Sam made me stop seeing her, knowing that I was really bad at keeping my temper under control. Even though after I did get my temper in control I still wasn't allowed to see her.

I needed Bella to function, I couldn't function quite well without her. It hurt to be without her, I felt like my heart was being pierced by a blade._ Bella was my heart,_ _Sam was the blade._ Me being without Bella didn't seem to help anyone at all. I would lash out more, the temper wasn't kept in check anymore. I fought more often with the pack, any little thing would get to me and almost make me phase, _almost._

Nobody seem to really know why I was acting this, way. At first, the guys just thought it was because I was no longer able to see Bells. Soon, they figured out it wasn't that either. When Sam would make commands my body refused to listen to them and wouldn't even stop. After all Sam was _alpha._ Being that, my body would usually stop and do what it was told.

Seeing that, every one did figure out it I _needed_ to see Bells at some point or I would end up doing something to put every one in harms way.

It was then that same day the guys figured this out, Bells had came to my house in her truck. Well, she was on her way. Anyone from the pack could hear that engine miles away. I made my way outside as she pulled up. I tapped on the window catching her attention and look of surprise, but as soon as I saw her eyes. As I caught her gaze, that's when I felt my world collide into Bella.

Ever seen two cars just smash into each other, look how much they collided. Well, that's how this was and felt. I felt like we just ran smacked into each other and became one. I felt everything a person feels when in love. I never thought I could have love Bella more than I did before this day. I thought there was only a limit of how much someone could love another being, but seeing and feeling what I felt, it was just free falling without the slam at the end. The way I loved her, the way I needed her, the way I needed to be with her, the need to protect and comfort her, there was no end to it!

And I didn't ever want it either. There was only thing that could explain everything that I was feeling at that moment.

I had just imprinted on Bella.

In the that same moment I looked down beside remembering the thought of _who_ I had imprinted on.

_Bella, My Bella._

As if she read my mind, she looked up at me as I said her name. Her own very beautiful brown eyes mirrored my own. The warmth, the affection, _the_ _love._

She smiled and I couldn't help but touch her soft skin. I touched her cheek and kissed her lips. I felt a shock of electricity run thru my body, with only a simple kiss full of meaning. To let her know that I am and will always love her and be beside her no matter what.

"I love you, Jacob." she sighed out as we broke away. "I love you, Bella." I knew it would mean more if I said her full name instead of her nick name. I wanted her to know it is true. I want it to let her know how serious and how much I meant it when I say it as well.

"Come on, lets get going, everyone will be wondering why we took so long. Best not them ideas." I said winking at her giving her a hint that it wouldn't be a bad idea either. God, I was such a perv. Damn, werewolf pervert hormones.

"Or in your case, wishful thinking." My face instantly turned red just as I realized my earlier thoughts. Oh my god, she's psychic!! At that point she started laughing. OH MY GOD, SHE'S LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW AS I THINK!!

We were already close to camp, both of us already calmed down from earlier. Bells seemed to start to get nervous I could sense it since her heart rate started to pace faster. Honestly, Bells had nothing to worry about the pack was actually dying to meet her! Especially, Emily and Kim, those are Sam's and Jared's imprints. They have been nagging at me to get her down here as soon as possible, they were dying to have another down her especially an imprint.

Only two people who weren't too thrilled were Paul and Leah, but then again they aren't really thrilled about anything really. Both better behave and give my Bella all the respect she deserves from them. They know too well that they would want the same for their imprint as well and no less. So, they agreed to keep themselves in check.

As we got closer to the group, I saw all their attention to turn towards us.

**Well next chapter Jake finally tells Bella, and whats his suprise? Well hoped you guys like it R&R please and thank you! Next Chapter is BPOV for anyone who wanted to know.**


	4. You're My Imprint

**A/N: Hey guys I'm finally posting up this chapter up, its a bit longer than the other chapters. Hope it makes up for me taking forever to post again.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their story alert list, and also thanks for adding me as a fav author. I kno I only got one story, but dnt worry there are many more to come! Especially, team Jake! Whoo, now on with the story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, I do not own Twilight or the song I used in this fanfiction.**

**BPOV**

Everyone was here at the bonfire. When I mean every body is here, I mean _everyone. _All the grown ups like Billy, Sue Clearwater, _even _Charlie was here. From the looks of it he was here with Sue. I didn't know her all that too well, but the way things were going with them I bet anything I would. I was happy for Charlie, I wasn't the only one who was moving on with life.

"Hey guys _and_ girls. I'd like for all of you to meet Isabella Marie Swan." I was beet red by the time Jake finished talking. At first it was because all eyes were already on us, but to add on even more he said my _full _name. I was so embarrassed, it felt so formal. I didn't like it.

"You can call me Bella, for short." I replied as quickly as Jake was finished talking. My voice sounded like a little mouse compare to his roar! When I really looked around I saw all the guys were about Jake's size, if possible some even taller.

Now I really felt like a mouse.

Jake gave my hand a squeeze, I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. I didn't feel as tense as I did before. I felt a little relaxed, keyword being "a little."

"Bella, you already know Embry and Quil," I looked to see them smiling and waving. It was good to at least two familiar faces in the group. Seems like they had a growth spurt as well, which just meant anyone who was over 6 ft tall apparently, was a werewolf.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure it out, of course with the help of Jake and the legends he told me it did help, _a lot._

" And the love birds over here are Jared and his girlfriend Kim, and Sam and his fiancee Emily," I saw as they blushed at the way Jake introduced them, but no denying it. I smiled at them, if I saw how our love looked on two other people- well four, it would be exactly how these two pairs looked every time they around each other. The girls smiled and wave just as Quil and Embry had, while the guys smiled.

"And over here is Paul, Leah, and Seth. Seth is Leah's younger brother. Their Sue's kids." Sue had kids? -getting back to the matter at hands. The first two didn't look all that thrilled about me being here, I felt a little bum about that. Maybe in time they will accept me, _I hope._ Seth had a big grin on plastered on his face, as he made his way towards us.

"So this is the infamous Bella, huh? Seth Clearwater, pleasure to meet you." Seth said as he grabbed my hand as gave it a soft kiss. I blushed deeply while I heard Jake growl. I elbowed Jake softly to let him know not to get worked up, after all I was only his. _His Bella_, as I always say "My Jake."

"Infamous?" I questioned once he let go of my hand.

"Yeah, Jacob talks about you non-stop, everybody has been really eager to meet you. Especially, Emily and Kim, they been dying meet you. They're so happy that there is finally another im-"

"Seth! Why don't you get Bells and me something to drink from the ice chest?" Jake said as he glared at Seth. Seth was about to argue, but knowing Jake there would be no way of winning. He walked away getting the hint and started mumbling to himself. I couldn't help but smile, he looked like a little kid, well he was still a kid.

"Way to almost spill the beans, Seth."

"Shut it, Paul!" I heard Seth reply while Paul snickered. I really wanted to know what Seth was going to say before Jake had cut him off, I knew if I didn't find out by the time the bonfire was over it was going to get to me.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, Emily and Kim made me feel like I was part of the pack. It all came natural they made me feel at ease, I don't know what its like to have sisters, but Emily and Kim quickly filled that part with ease. Emily invited me for a girls day out tomorrow with her and Kim and I gladly agreed.

I wondered why Emily had not invited Leah, I mean she is a girl too after all. I wanted to ask, but figured something must have happened between the girls. So, I didn't push it, but made a point to ask about it later on. I wanted to talk to Leah like I was able to talk to Kim and Emily. I wanted to be accepted in Leah's and Paul's eyes. Hopefully, they would warm up to the idea.

Jared was a nice guy, seemed very peaceful. He seemed like he would keep the peace between the guys. Embry and Quil were the clowns of the pack, as well as Jacob. Paul and Leah were the sarcastic ones. Sam was of course the more mature one, or in this case the alpha of the pack. The authority around these parks. Seth seemed like the baby of the group being as he was the youngest one.

I was very observant as you could tell. I felt like _this _is what family meant. I know I'm only only meeting them all for first time -except Quil and Embry-, but I felt like this was my family, I had the need to protect each and every one of them. Even Paul and Leah. I knew from this day- well night- on that I would be seeing them a lot more often.

"Bells?" I looked up into those eyes I loved, seeing all the affection in the world in them. "Yeah, Jake?"

" Could I talk to you in private for a moment?" He seemed to be nervous and I noted he was also holding a guitar in his hand. If I could quirk my eyebrow I would, whats with the guitar?

"Of course." I smiled at him. He offered me his hand as I got up. I gladly took it and we held hands walking down the beach away from _our_ group of friends. We soon found a log that was perfect for both of us to fit and sit on.

"So what did you wanna talk about Jake?" I asked as we sat and settled down on the log.

"W-well I wanted to tell you something very impri-important!" He yelled the last part out, he sounded like he was mixing his words at the end. "What's so important that its got you this worked up?" I asked now curious.

"Do you remember those legends I told you about?" I only nodded.

"Well there's this other one..." He started to trail off, he only does that when he's nervous. "Go on." I urged him on. Now, I really wanted to know.

"Okay, there's one of these legends about werewolves imprinting. Imprinting is said to be when a werewolf finds his or her perfect other half," that's how Jake made me feel only I'm not a wolf. " and when you find that other half, you worlds collide. It feels like two cars that crash into each other on impact, except without the disaster at the end. Its likes two cars crash into and make a new car." Leave it to Jake to compare something so beautiful to cars. It seemed like he always found a way to get cars into everything he compares something to. It was cute.

"It feels also like your soul isn't attached to your body anymore, like its leaving you. Only thing is that your soul is joining your other half in a new body. The other half being your_ soul mate_. You suddenly now feel a magnetic pull towards them, and being apart from your other half tears at your heart," Everything he was saying was exactly what I felt about him.

"Anything or anyone before that person doesn't matter. Even people you use to love or love don't matter. Only that one person matters to you now, it seems like their your whole world and you can't ever seem to be without them. You _need_ that person, your other half." Could he read my mind? Once I saw Jake at his house _that day, _he became my world. Edward didn't even matter. No more hole where my heart was, because my heart was right in front of me.

I needed to know. I needed to know that it happen. "Jake, what are you trying to say?" I knew what he was trying to say, but I needed it to be real. I _needed_ him to say it.

"Bella, I imprinted, _on you._" He whispered the last part not sure if he should tell me. Did he think I would reject him if I did. "Oh, Jake!"

Everything happened so fast the next thing I knew I was crying, hugging him and kissing him. "I'm so happy. This is the most happiest moment in my life. I love you." I cried more while I kissed him.

"Oh, Bells! I thought you would be mad. I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan!" He said as he hugged me back and spun me in circles.

After we settled back down now even more happily in love, he pulled out the guitar he brought out earlier. "I wanted to sing you something I heard on the radio a while back. I know it would mean more if I would have wrote my own song, but-" He didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Jake, that doesn't matter. Having you just doing it makes its special alone." I said to him, he looked like he was almost going to tear, _almost._ "Well when I heard this song, it was the closest that made sense out of all this magic mumbo jumbo. It was the only song that came close to how much I love and care about you, Bells."

He started playing a soft melody on the guitar, I didn't recognize the song, but it sounded a bit familiar.

That's when I saw him about to sing, so I shut my thoughts up.

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

He was already the one even if he didn't know it before.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

He was looking at me when he said that. I know he meant that, but he looked at me so I could see it in his eyes, _and I did._

_  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

He was the day. _My sun._

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
__Please don't throw that away_

You're _my_ true love. You're _my_ whole heart, Jake.

_  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

His face started to pick up as he sang louder. I wouldn't ever walk away. I will always stay with you Jake,_ forever._

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I felt goosebumps go thru out my whole body as he sang while looking at me. I felt my eyes water as he got more into it. His voice was beautiful, it was sending me chills every where.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

Once he was done I was crying, the tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't get them to stop. I looked into his eyes and saw they were watery. I felt so much love, I could tell how much emotion he put into this song.

I couldn't speak, I was speechless. I did the next best thing and threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped mine in his waist. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. So much electricity surged thru my body, there was so much raw emotion right now. It felt like we were on our personal high, like an ecstasy where we could only reach, _only together._

"I love you so much Jacob." I said as I kept crying. He wiped away my tears as he kissed me once more. " I love you more than you will ever know Bells." We kissed once more before we broke away to head back to the bonfire we almost and completely forgot about.

**Wow longest chapter yet! Idk if I should end the story here or keep going with it. How about you guys tell me? Thanks everyone plz R&R. =]**


End file.
